The Football Team
by edwardemmetjasper-love
Summary: Edward is Forks High's quarter back and Bella's the wide reseaver What happens to bella when shes on a all boys football team and 2 players both like her but one is only showing it now?....... LEMON! Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters


Ugh hey, I remeber when I first posted this story, it was my first and ugh! I didn't even capalize the I's so I just eited and hopefully its a little better, leave me feed back.

* * *

Ugh. I hate when our practices are boring. We've been doing sprints for the past hour. Why? Because of _him_, the bronze haired god, and quarterback of the football team, being the arrogent jerk he always is. See I'm the wide-reseaver so me and _him_ should get along you would think, nope! We've hated each other since I moved here and joined the all boys football team. He's just jealous I think.

Today at practice things started off the same, just a couple of warm up drills, and the usual run. Although halfway through that _he_ decided to hit me with the practice ball when I was getting a drink of water. Since he is the quarter back he is a 'idol' for the team, so coach decided to make this a lesson to respect other teamates, making us run the rst of practice out. So now I'm running with a killer bruise on my thigh and bored to death. And this is all because of my worst enemy, Edward Anthony Cullen.

I'm not the prettiest girl in the book but a lot of guys like me, because I'm different from other girls. I always run 'cause im on the football, and solfball team so I got nice ass legs, got me some muscles too, 'cause you have to be able to hold your weight around a bunch of boys, kicken curves because I'm your average skinny eighteen year old girl ,and I got your average sized beastases.

When a guy like Mike Newton, baby faced, blond hair always spiked up, and nice abbs, walks up to you and asked you out on Friday, you're gonna wanna say Hell Yeah. As this happened to me, I didn't get to answer his question, because his face took a turn for the worst and he managed to splutter a "I-I'll talk to you later Bella, u-um forget my question ok?" before he ran off.

I was hurt,but quickly collected myself in time to see why Mike was so scared.I turned around and saw Edward glaring as Mike walked fiercely away.

Now I was just furious. "What the hell, _Eddie_!"

"Oh, that was nothing Bells, now if he would have touched you he would have been a goner" He said looking very innocent, but I knew not to fall for it.

"Why'd you do it in the first place, I might have liked him you know!" I shouted madder than I was before.

" But you don't, so its ok" he replied with that damn crooked smile that made him look so good.

"And how do you know" I spat at him

"Because you want me" He said with a step closer, we were about a foot apart now. I stopped breathing for a second as I heard what he said, but regained controll.

"Your suck an arrogant jerk not every one wants you Cullen. so get over your self." I tried to convince him but I knew my face must have been flushed, because he was smirking. I noticed now that everyone was gone and my back was currently against the girls changing room wall,we were mear inches apart and I could smell his delicious breath sweeping gently across my face.

"Maybe not everyone, but you sure as hell do" he said in a cocky way that makes you want someone even more, but I wasn't going to stand for it. Before I could stop my actions I raised a hand and slapped him square in the face and replied icily "You wish _Eddie_"

To My complete and utter supprise he pinned me up against the wall with his body and whispered right in my ear, making my hair stand up "It's a real turn on when you talk like that baby, I like when you say my name" and gently bit my earlobe. He then said "Now it's to bad you don't want me, 'cause I'm gonna kiss you anyway"

I gasped not expecting that, and before I could close my mouth his lips were on mine, so soft and smooth, but forcefull, enduring, and tasted like mint but not gum more natural.

I kissed back with no complaint. I knew I wanted him just didn't want to admit it and I guess he wanted me to.

He licked my bottom lip asking for permission, I was supprised he was even asking. I granted almost immediately, not hesitating.

When we both needed to resurface for air he pulled back his head and rested his forehead on mine, both breathing very heavily. When I opened my eyes I saw those damn emerald green eyes shining back and that sexy crocked smile.

"Your mine you got that" he said still breathing heavy. I have a small nod in reply. He gave a soft chuckle and started kissing down my neck mumbling incoherent words and mine ever now and then.

When he got to my collarbone he sucked on a sensitive spot earning a soft moan from me, when this was heard he growled and attacked my lips again.

When his tonge entered my lips he picked me up and we entered the empty locker room. I could feel his hardness at my thigh and I was not going to deny that I wanted him just as much. I felt him push me up against the lockers then whisper in my ear "I could use a shower what about you"

I don't know how many different shades of red I turned but managed to get out "A shower would be nice"

That was all he needed to carry me over into the unoccupied lady's showers. Once there he set me down and grabbed the hem of my practice jersey, before pulling it off he looked into my eyes asking for permission i gave a small nod slightly embrarrasted.

When the jersey was fully off i looked up at him to see him smiling looking down at me chest. I got slightly annoyed and extremely embarrasted. He was looking up by then and noticed my embarrasment and pulled me close for a reassuring hug then pulled back and said " No need to be embarrasted, love, your beautiful its just," he chuckled and then tenderly fingared the rim of my sports bra " so innocent." he finished with a big smile on his face. I smiled too, he did have a point there.

I snatched the hem of him jersey and began tugging it up " Your turn"

When his whole chest was revealed I couldn't help but to stare; this man is banging! His chest was the most sculpted that I've ever seen, with huge shoulder muscles and nice pecs, and his abbs, two words, eight-pack, and the best part about it was the V that followed into his shorts, my mouth was watering just thinking about what that led to. A light laugh brought me out of my fantasy just as Edward was saying "Like what you see"

My smart reply was "ahuh"

His fingers ran down my flat stomach and when he reached the edge of my sweat pants he dipped a finger inside, which earned a loud gasp from me, he just smirked and asked "May I?"

He didn't wait for a answer this time and dragged them to the floor.

He's the one that was gasping now as he saw my underwear, they were stripped green and white like my bra but my panties weren't as innocent, which I knew he was expecting. They were a small g-string that rested well on my hips.

I was the one smirking now. I grabbed the top of the fabric of his black sweat pants and pulled them down as well. Only when I came up I noticed the huge bump in his boxers and I knew I was gaping again, it was huge!

Edward noticed my staring and stared blushing, that made me giggle.

He then gained control and pushed me into the shower walls " You think this is funny?" He questioned and I gave a nod still giggling "Well your the one that caused it"

That little fact made me smile but I lost composer as he pushed against my throbbing core, making me moan with want.

This made him smirk and drop a hand to my lower abdemend "Am I affecting you too Bella?"

Before I could even breath his hand was in between my legs rubbing my moist panties getting a loud moan from me. He pulled his hand away to soon for my liking " I though so" was all he said before laying me on the ground.

When he joined me he was straddling my hips, he took a hold of the hem of my bra and slowly took it off when it was completely off he began to softly touch and kiss the sensitive skin there. When he took my nipple in his mouth for the first time i couldn't stop the moan from escaping my mouth. This must of turned him on more because he started to work down farther.

When he came to my panties he looked up at me and asked softly " Bella if your not ready, I will wait for you however long you need, I-I-I I think I love you Bella"

I brought his face to mine and kissed him softly then whispered "Don't worry Edward, I'm ready, and I-I love you too"

His smile was so big it looked fake, he brought me in for one more kiss before letting go and going back to work on my panties.

He drug them own my legs and worked him way back up but stopped at my thigh. I looked up at his tear filled eyes and couldn't help be sad; why would Edward be so hurt. I got my answer soon enough. He looked at me with the same broken expession and asked me sadly and madly at the same time "Did I do this to you?"

I looked down to where he was pointing and saw the bruise that had formed from eailier. I quickly looked away and was about to lie when he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

He then said with as much love i have ever seen, it almost made me cry,"Bella I swear on my entire existence I never meant to hurt you,to be honest I was trying to hit Mike because I knew he was going to ask you out today. I don't know why I missed, I never do. Bella please believe me when I say I would never hurt you, I didn't want you to go out with Mike, and I didn't know what your answer would be I'm so sorry,I love you please forgive me."

I couldn't help but to pull him in for a kiss, there was so much truth and love in his eyes and words. when I pulled away I whispered slowly "It's ok I swear Edward" and gave him a reassuring smile. "Let me make it up to you" he said quickly and pushed me down gently on my back.

I was about to question him when I felt one of his finger on my nerves and another on enter me completely.

I gasped at the sensation I didn't expected it to feel so good. He pumped in and out of me for a couple minuets until I finally asked him to be inside of me. "Edward, please I need you inside of me now"

That was all he needed in a couple seconds he was easing inside of me.

People say your first times suppost to hurt but all I felt was complete pleasure.

I don't know how long he was inside of me before we both reached are release but I was deffinitly going to remeber that.

It was the best experience of my life.

When Edward removed himself from me both are bodies were covered with sweat. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips whispered "I love you" and then got up with a laugh saying that he really did need a shower.

We spent about an hour cleaning eachother and messaging out stressed places and just declaring are love for one another.

"Ok love, you go home get in some clothes besides my jersey, I'm taking you out on a real first date."


End file.
